


Write on Me

by Wulvercazz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan is an idiot, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, annoyed Chloe, so much drama, whatever you write on your arm your soulmate can see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulvercazz/pseuds/Wulvercazz
Summary: Soulmate AU; What you write on your body, your soulmate can see. Nobody practices it anymore because of Free Will thinking, but after his divorce with Chloe, Dan gives it a try. He is not okay when the next day at the precinct Lucifer is strutting around showing everyone "the Devil does have a soulmate".





	1. Write on Me

When Dan proposed a separation, he had already come up to terms with the reality that, even if he tried with all his might, there was no going back with Chloe. It was over, and it was his fault. He had accepted it. 

It wasn't, though, any less painful. And lonely, mostly lonely. He couldn't talk with any of his guy friends at the precinct without them mentioning their wives, girlfriends even a few boyfriends, and a husband too. It's like they say, that when you're feeling lonely you suddenly notice all this happy people and their happy relationships. 

If he didn't think online dating was a sham and only made to find one-time fuck buddies, which he was one step away from looking for if that's all he could get, he would've tried that by now too. 

It was on his way back to what he now called 'home', though it honestly felt far from it, that he saw it. "Write on Me" the ad read. 

Dan scoffed, another one of those dumb romantic movies. Soulmates. As if the concept itself wasn't dumb. 

Humanity had given up on soulmates about a century ago. "Free Will!" the people cried.

Soul Bonding wasn't banned or prohibited, just a little looked down upon among the most strict "free-thinkers" or whatever they called themselves. 

His Ma had told him stories about it; she was soul bonded to his father. Until she died that is. 

She used to tell how beautiful it felt the first time his father wrote something. As it is known, that whatever you write wherever in your body, will appear in your soulmates and will immediately create a bond if the other person writes something back. 

Some people found it romantic and magic. Others found it ridiculous and enslaving in away, "You don't know who you're getting bonded to!!" Which was true in the majority of occasions; but as his Ma said, "There has never been a bonded soul who was not happy in the end." 

That didn't take into account accidents, other people, life, all the occurrences that separate people; but he understood what his Ma meant. It's as if bonded people were 'meant to be!'. 

Daniel scoffed again, it was truly ridiculous. The memories brought back a smile to his now usually stern looking face; but he'd never quite got it. What was so magical about someone you've never met? 

Dan scoffed for what had to be the eleventh time in the last hour, as his face soured into a deep thought. Then idiotic realisation; soulmates exist. They're a thing. 

It sounded so stupid for him to finally think about it, but he'd spent his whole life thinking they were stupid; because honestly that's all his friends said. That's all that everyone but apparently his Ma said. "Soulmates aren't real, it's idiotic and won't make you happy." 

But, what if? What if Ma was right? He sure was not yet that desperate as to try a dating site... but maybe?

No. 

Dan chuckled almost deliriously, fuck, he was so lonely. 

 

When he got home the first thing Dan found in his hand was a pen. He felt his heart in his throat, beating strong and fast. Was really this what he had gotten to? 

Was he that lonely? That desperate?

Yes he was. It wasn't even that long since the separation, but he didn't want to miss her anymore; miss having someone. 

"Fuck" Daniel cursed as he rested his arm on the nearest wall and with a trembling hand he wrote in blue ink "Hi, how are you?" 

Five or Twenty-five minutes passed as he stared at the words as if they held some kind of answer. He let his arm fall back to his side in silence, and in silence he went to his bedroom, changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and went to bed.

His whole body, from his head to his toes, felt tingly and surreal. Like he had no body at all. That feeling he got the first time he smoked in high school; knowing full well his Ma didn't approve. Or the first time he dared open a skinmag. Like he'd done something he shouldn't, but it excited him at the same time; new and unknown. And terrifying.

The panic started setting in an hour after writing on his arm. 

Who would this person be? Would it be a woman? Did he know them? Were they a good person? 

His mind ran through a million questions; and suddenly nothing. Maybe they wouldn't even answer, not wanting to create a bond. 

Yes. 

Maybe he could just forget about it tomorrow and pretend he never dared try it.

No problem. 

No fucking problem.


	2. The Devil is an Attentive Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is not happy, then he is. Then he isn't again, then he is again? 
> 
> Dan is just not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day??? What??? 
> 
> Dont expect this though, I'm a slow writer usually ;v; enjoy it while it lasts 
> 
> I will finish this for sure though, even if it's the last thing I do!

Lucifer woke up to the strange squiggly feeling of something on his left inner arm. He let a small satisfied smile stretch his lips as he imagined Natasha twirling her nails, playing him awake.

He _purred_ at the prospect of slow morning sex, but as he turned to find his most recent lover's tanned face sleeping peacefully, his smirk turned into a frown. His confusion just grew more prominent when the light of morning wasn't shining yet through his expensive curtains.

His brows just furrowed deeper as he noticed the words in blue. What in hell.

His stirring and overall unhappy energy must have brought the green-eyed woman awake, as she sighed and chuckled softly; letting a hand trace Lucifer's right shoulder coyly.

"I'm terribly sorry but I'll have to ask you to leave." Lucifer muttered, his eyes still fixed on the accusative writing.

"Excuse me?" She asked in honest confusion.

"Please, leave!" Lucifer almost begs; his mind already racing through every possible explanation for this.

Soulmates were nothing new for him. His father was responsible for them. _'And thus two become one at thy call'_. It was engraved in his mind, his very celestial core.

But why? Soulmates were part of the human nature. At least that's what Dear Old Dad had made everyone believe.

No.

NO.

Lucifer got out of under the soft bed linens in a hurry, Natasha already long gone without him noticing. He didn't care.

He rubbed a quick trembling thumb over the question, as if the touch would make it disappear.

He laughed hysterically, "Of course you'd do this," the Devil exclaimed to the air, "of course," his brows twitched between worry and anger, "because why should I get a say on this either?!"

Lucifer paced as he got to the balcony, still naked, "But I'm not playing a part of your game anymore! So you better keep trying!" Lucifer huffed a heavy breath, leaning against the glass.

He must have stared down into nothing for a good couple hours, because the next time he let his eyes look up, the sky was orange and pink and bright. As if on cue, he turned his heel and chose the day's suit.

He had an appointment with Linda.

 

  
Linda didn't get it.

"That isn't the problem here, Linda!" Lucifer protested, not unlike a child, after Linda suggested he was unhappy that his father had gifted him with an eternal partner, "the problem at hand is that my father is determined to control my life!"

Linda smiled like one smiled at a child throwing a foolish tantrum, it was a slightly irritated smile too. "Lucifer." She sanctioned.

"I believe you are looking at this in a negative way because of your relationship with your father," she explained softly, and when he didn't interrupt, she continued, "And even if I were to take your stance and think of this as a punishment from God; why would he choose to punish you in a way that needs your consent to be fulfilled? You say that angels don't have a need for a soulmate, but all humans share this ability. So perhaps it's not you being 'punished', but this human who has tried to contact you enjoying his birthright to a soulmate."

Lucifer's dark eyes suddenly filled with thoughts, his mind processing Linda's new theory; until they suddenly sparked with a newly found joy.

Linda already regretted her choice of words when Lucifer's toothy smile broke into scene, whichever of them had he misunderstood for his own benefit. "So you're saying that Dad didn't decide for this to happen? I have something that none of my brothers can relish on?"

Her mouth opened to say something, she thought better of it and decided not to, confused as to how to go about Lucifer's sudden excitement, "Well, I guess you could say that..."

"So I must make use of this /soulmate/ endeavour!" Lucifer continued as he got up, already straightening his suit coat, "Flip Dad the most celestial of birds!"

The Doctor watched as he made his way for the door, "...make use...?" That was not what she had meant. No. Not at all. "Lucifer!"

"Thanks Doctor! You were great as always!" He finished halfway out the door, while Linda wondered why she even bothered in the first place.

Guess at least he wasn't dramatising anymore.

 

Lucifer arrived at the station feeling even more smug than ever, he gave a cocky smile to the officers and detectives that saluted him on his way in.

"Hello Detective," he greeted with a toothy smile, waiting for Chloe to ask what had him so overjoyed.

"Hi," Chloe responded quickly as she turned back to the case file she was studying with much persistence, completely missing his partner's expectant look.

"Detective, aren't you going to ask me what has me so jubilant this morning?" He prompted with a slightly bothered smile.

Chloe turned to him with a confused look in her eyes, then just settled for letting Lucifer be Lucifer, "Okay, I'll bite," she sighed, "What's got you so jubilant this morning, Lucifer?" She asked, overacting every word.

"Why, I'm glad you asked!" Lucifer played back, earning him Chloe's dramatic eye roll. "I've discovered the most amazing thing this morning!" He continued as he unbuttoned his left cufflink and pulled back his sleeve, "Apparently the Devil does have a soulmate!"

Chloe was surprised to say the least, not only were soulmates highly uncommon this days, but it was difficult to imagine someone like Lucifer having one, a lot more enjoying having one.

"Wow," Chloe expressed honestly.

"Wow, Luce!" She jumped slightly at the sudden exclaim behind her; when Chloe figured out the origin, Ella was already next to Lucifer, smiling widely.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you Lucifer!" She continued as the Devil smiled, clearly enjoying the attention.

"What's going on here?" Dan approached suddenly at the commotion, as if enough people weren't already fussing over Lucifer. Chloe new it wasn't good for his already huge ego.

"Lucifer's soulmate has written something to him! Awe this is so cute!" She answered for him, even manhandling his arm for Dan to see. "Isn't that amazing?"

What.

Dan would've sworn his heart stopped beating if he hadn't heard the pull of it skipping a beat, then beating furiously until he felt it in his throat once more.

What.

"Well, it's not the most original I most say but we can at least applaud the effort." He heard Lucifer's voice as an echo, far away.

Lucifer.

Lucifer Morningstar was his soulmate.

There was no doubt; that was his handwriting, his nervous and unoriginal attempt at making contact, his blue ink. Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Fuck.

"Oh my God! You should totally answer back!" Ella encouraged, if her eyes could sparkle, they'd be sparkling right now.

"But wouldn't that confirm a bond?" Dan spoke up, still feeling a little dazed, "I mean, you'd be tied to this unknown person forever, it's kind of a big deal, man."

Everyone's eyes where on him, and he felt like fleeing. "Awe come on! Don't make it sound like a bad thing! I'm just waiting until I'm a bit older, if my soulmate hasn't wrote to me, I'll definitely write something myself!"

Ella was not helping. He needed to discourage Lucifer; even if he knew that once Lucifer set his mind of something. It was very difficult to get the stubborn man to change his mind.

"Dan might be right this time Lucifer," his head turned immediately at the source, oh Chloe thank you!

"I mean, you don't know this person. It wouldn't hurt to think about it at least for a few days." This made Lucifer's never ending smile turn into a confused frown.

Ella sighed, "whatever you say guys, look, Luce," she turned back to him, her smile now comforting and her hand squeezing his shoulder in support.

Ella.

"Only you know what's best for you, so whatever you want to do about it, I'll be here to back you up."

Ella stop.

Lucifer seemed to think her words through then give a little smile, a weirdly serious one at that. "Thanks Miss Lopez, I appreciate that."

 

  
Lucifer didn't stay around the precinct for long. There was no case for him, and honestly he really wanted to think this through, should he create a plan?

When he got back to Lux he found Amenadiel, he was looking for Maze, as usual. But after being told she was out doing 'whatever Mazes do', he deflated and opted to ask about his brother; as if that was what he had left to conform with.

"I'm in the middle of making a big decision brother mine," he started, pouring himself a glass of amber liquid from the expensive bottles behind the counter.

"Oh, do tell, Lucifer," Amenadiel prompted with honest curiosity.

"Apparently the Devil has a soulmate," he said as he drank, an amused little smile in his lips.

"What?" Amenadiel lounged up from his stool, almost toppling it over with the force.

"Yes," he undid his cufflink one more time, revealing the already fading, blue letters to him, "they're not the most imaginative of humans but, I guess there most be something to them."

"Lucifer, do you know what this means?" Amenadiel asked in a serious tone.

"That Dad didn't think this one through?" The Devil smiled smugly.

"No, Luce" Amenadiel continued, "Father has no say over soulmates. When a human first writes on their skin, with the purpose of finding the soul that belongs with their own, a possible soulmate bond is created with someone in Creation who is alive and compatible to create a perfect bond."

Lucifer put down his glass slowly, he... did not know this.

"You cannot write back, Lucifer" Amenadiel warned, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Why not, dear brother?" Lucifer challenged with a smile. "How can I leave this poor soul on their own? After going to great lengths to contact me?"

Amenadiel tried protesting, but Lucifer just continued, "Oh no brother, the Devil is an attentive lover, I shall not turn a blind eye on this lonely soul!"

Amenadiel was left alone once more, Lucifer was a stubborn one; the least he could do was follow his steps, make sure he didn't unleash hell on earth. "I shall go answer back right now!" He had said just before the elevator doors finished closing between them.

  
Somewhere else, in a lonely, small apartment sat a worried Detective Espinoza, deep in thought. Thought of which he was brought back from when he felt a weird squiggly feeling in his left inner arm, ' _I'm doing just fine, sweetheart'_ it read in beautiful cursive letters.

Fuck.


	3. My Name is Lucifer Morningstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Dan can say is  
> "Fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one :,)

Dan was not ready. He thought maybe Lucifer would back down and remember all the fun he had sleeping with whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. The alcohol, the sex every night; someone different every night.

But no. Lucifer had gone out of his way and surprised him once more. He wasn't sure if, had he not been involved, he would've been a little proud of his personal development.

He wasn't right now.

Dan wanted to dig a whole deep enough to hide him and his stratospheric amount of stress.

How, of all people on Earth did his soulmate, the person who was supposed to make him happy for the rest of his life, end up being Lucifer?

 _Lucifer_. The guy who hated him from the very start. The guy who he hated from the very start. The guy who'd slept with half LA. The guy with the religious delirium. And the crazy family.

The guy who was a cheeky handsome man one moment and a broken mess the next. The guy who seemed joyful and so unbearably childish one moment and serious and, dare he say, wise and old the next. The guy who has put himself in harm's way to safe his ex-wife and child. Several times. The guy who had been in love with Chloe.

He wasn't ready. He didn't even know why he wasn't ready. Or how. He just wasn't.

It was only natural that, come morning, he evaded Lucifer back at the precinct; and Chloe too for that matter. Because wherever Lucifer went, Chloe would be a few steps ahead, with a tall, crazy man trailing behind.

He was stressed and angry, not at anyone in particular, but he wished he could punch someone in the face. His nights at the gym became longer and more work focused. When his legs and arms and abdomen hurt, and he focused on one more lift, he forgot about all the chaos. It wasn't permanent of course. Every time he returned home he'd be alone again, and he'd remember what he'd done just a few nights ago.

It was not going well.

Work had just gotten harder and more tedious. To the point where he even enjoyed paperwork. It seemed that the loneliness of his desk as he worked gave him a worrying sense of comfort; he'd done lonely before, he could do it again.

Except he didn't want lonely. That's what had got him in this mess in the first place. What he wanted was to write to that soulmate who had answered back, only to remember the mess he was in.

And Lucifer wasn't making it any easier; he'd written again just the morning before, " _We should get to know each other, love ;)"_ it read. Yes, he'd even drawn the little winking smiley face.

He's found it that morning in the shower, it had almost caused him to slip and bleed himself to death. Lucifer must have written that night; he hadn't felt it.

He didn't want to think, though, about what he must've been doing past midnight that his inner thigh had been the closest skin to write on.

And if things could get any worse (the answer was 'yes') Chloe notice his refusal to be around them. Of course she noticed. It would've been more worrying if she hadn't, but Dan had held onto the hope that this time Chloe would be so distracted by work that she'd take a little longer to notice.

Dan felt right back at Palmetto, lying to Chloe, making up excuses. He hated it. But he also had no choice. He couldn't just tell her he was Lucifer's soulmate; not with their past, her present relationship with Lucifer.

Maybe they weren't together per se. But Dan always felt like whatever seemed to be between them never really ended.

And why was he thinking about that? No. The reason why he didn't want this was because he didn't want Lucifer. Whoever chose who goes with who got it all wrong. There's no way Lucifer and himself go together. And he was pretty damn sure Lucifer would agree.

"So," Chloe pressed, bringing him back from his lost stare, "are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me this past week?"

Dans mouth opened and closed like a fish, he had no excuses; hadn't thought of any for this moment. His only other choice was denial.

"What?" Oh, she was not gonna buy it, "I haven't been avoiding you Chlo, why would I do that?"

The Detective raised an unamused eyebrow, and Dan could just wish for something, anything, to get him out of this one.

"Look Dan, I know this hasn't been easy for you, but I already told you I still want to be your friend; it doesn't matter if you want to go out and meet other people, ok? You can talk girls with me too, got it?" she sighed, she sounded so comforting and yet a little reprimanding.

She'd told him this before, and he'd tried, but probably his mopey energy had kept all women away. He didn't blame them, not one bit.

He sighed, deciding to go with what she believed was bothering him, it would be best to agree with her, "yes, Chlo, I just..."

"It's a little weird..." she finished, well, he actually didn't even know what to say, but that worked.

"Yeah," he tried to keep up.

"Well you should get someone to talk to then, it's always better than going along on your own." She finished with a reaffirming pat on his arm and a little smile.

It just made Dan think about it more.

The words burning on his inner thigh; "love" he'd written. Lucifer was probably the only person he could talk to.

Maybe not about how he was not doing well at handling this, but it was better than not at all.

He was finishing up at the gym one night, slipping on a fresh shirt in the changing rooms all by himself when he huffed a breath that might as well had said "fuck it". He grabbed a pen from his bag, it was blue.  
  
"Sounds good, you start" he wrote on his forearm, high enough for him to hide under his shirt.

He finished packing his stuff and was about to leave when he felt it again; he moved faster towards his car, and finished loading his bags in. The first thing he did he got in was pull up his sleeve to read Lucifer's response.

"Sneaky, aren't you? Very well..."

It made his heart beat strong; in fear? anticipation? mere anxiety? was this what an aneurysm felt like?

"My name is Lucifer Morningstar."

 


	4. You're Welcome ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 1526366277+ years late but here we go. 
> 
> Your comments and kudos are always a huge motivation, but I just hadn't had the energy to keep writing :,0 I'll try to write more often!

Dan was unsure as to how to approach this... would Lucifer notice if he lied? If he faked surprise? Would he be suspicious if he didn't share his name now that Lucifer had?

He shouldn't have done this. He shouldn't have done this. He shouldn't hav

"Is that really your name?"

He suddenly found himself writing back, it wasn't technically dishonest to ask that; he's never been entirely sure that really is his name.

He started the car and drove towards his apartment; doing a good job of resisting the urge of looking at what had tingled its way into his arm not more than 5 minutes after writing back.

He was already in bed when he decided to confront his arm again.

"I would never lie to you, darling~" it read.

Fucking Lucifer. Calling him 'darling', already speaking to him as if he meant something.

Except, he kind of did. He was his soulmate now after all... even if he wasn't happy about it. Which is, Dan swore, probably why he found himself writing back immediately almost without wanting to. "Are you going to ask me to tell you my name now?"

"Only if you want me to." The Devil answered immediately.

Dan scoffed; it felt weirdly like being in one of those ridiculous teenage movies. Texting deep into midnight. It made him gag a little too.

"I'd rather not, for now." this was flowing smoother than it should. Dan knew that. Nothing could be this easy; why wasn't Lucifer pressing more on the issue?

"As you wish, love."

The pet names. Dan wasn't sure he'd ever get used to them. He'd heard Lucifer use them in a lot of people before; never once experience it first hand.

"It'll only make it yet more exciting~" Dan turned to look down at his arm again as he felt the second round of squiggles. He swallowed hard.

It sounded weirdly like a threat; like a promise.

He didn't like it. It only meant Lucifer wasn't going to give up; at least not as easily.

  
He felt slightly calmer after that, he was still avoiding Lucifer at a certain level, but at least Chloe seemed more at ease. He felt more at ease; that or he had passed the anxiety stage and entered the complete shutdown stage.

He still spent his afternoons shutting down his mind and letting workout consume him. He still felt restless. And he wasn't sure why. He seemed calm to everyone around, but he felt, he knew, that if he stopped focusing on something, he wouldn't be calm at all.

  
Work at the precinct became... productive, he was trying so hard to focus on something else that he ended up focusing on doing his job; which, while it isn't a bad thing itself, it was causing other people to worry.

Ella had approached him sometime after coming back from a crime scene; he hadn't meant to worry her. What was he supposed to focus on if everything he did to keep his mind off the problem, made people around him suspicious and concerned?

"Sometimes the best way to focus on something else other than the problem at hand, is to try and look for the good side of it; it's difficult, but it'll keep your mind occupied on something positive!"

Ella always knew what to say, it sounded pretty reasonable. But looking at the positive side of this included him accepting a life at Lucifer's side, the devil's bride, if you may.

Dan stopped thinking about it right there. His eyes shut tightly and he shook the image off his head. Nope! Not thinking about it! Sorry, Ella!

But, that weird feeling in his skin. The one he got when he took way too long to answer to one of Lucifer's messages, like his skin was urging him to reach out to the other side of the bond.

His eyes looked back at him as he rinsed his hands in the precinct's bathroom. He rested on the sink lightly as he debated whether or not to continue writing to Lucifer; to do as Ella said and take on the positive side of a soul bond with Lucifer.

Which, Dan guessed, was supposed to be him not being lonely anymore; that's what he wanted in the end. Didn't he?

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, love?" , was written on his arm. He had stared at it for hours after it had tingled it's way into his skin; as if he couldn't understand what it wanted, what it asked for.

It was pretty straightforward of course, but Dan was unsure as to how to proceed. What would he say? Was he asking for general facts about himself? He new he couldn't say he was a cop; Lucifer would immediately know it was someone at the precinct. He couldn't say his age, or looks, he would be recognised even faster. He couldn't say where he was from or Lucifer would want to meet in person at the proximity between them.

He had to choose wisely. Give Lucifer what he was asking for, without giving him too much, without revealing any crucial evidence.

Soulmates movies should address the awful trouble this whole thing was. Everything seemed to work out perfectly and smoothly. How wrong they were.

"I'm a guy, I have a sweet tooth, I like dogs and working out." Dan finally answered back; he cringed immediately after writing it, it was probably nothing near a good representation of himself, it sounded dumb and, well, lame.

"Did you find that one on a millennial man's tinder profile?"

Dan bit his cheek as he tried to hold back the laughter; "I know it's lame, okay? It's not a lie, though."

"Very well, I'm a 'guy' I have a sweet tooth myself too, I don't really care for dogs, and I have a fascination for some...creative ways of 'workout'"

The detective would've rolled his eyes any other day at Lucifer's humor; he found it oddly adorable that day in particular, though.

"Very funny"

"You're welcome ;)"

The fucking smiley faces; they made Dan's heart make a weird drop. Definitely an aneurism.


	5. Everybody Desires Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, another chapter like so many of you have asked for! I'm so sorry for not writing a lot, but it's been a little hard to write this past days. I'll keep on trying to write more again! I promise I haven't given up on this story!

Someday that week, after Lucifer asked him for his desire in life but before he actually answered, Dan came into the precinct to find that not only was there yet another possible Barlow case (the known name to a mafia-related case suspect Dan had been struggling to bring down), but Chloe had been assigned to it.

When Dan had spoken to the lieutenant, she'd said that the case had to be assigned to someone who had "their head in the game" as they could not afford to let the guy go once more, no matter how long he had worked the case. Chloe had even apologised, even if it wasn't her fault. She hadn't asked for it, he had let this whole thing get to his head and of course people had noticed. More than he thought they had.

Lucifer kept writing, he'd asked surprisingly normal questions about him and provided him with overly honest answers whenever he made an inquiry if his own. Well, if you count the very elaborate "Devil" story then, yes, all of his answers were truth.

It brought a fair amount of guilt to his gut, though, his honesty. He had to use very general terms to lots of things, like 'my job', 'where I work/live'; never referring to anything with the eloquence that Lucifer was keen on. Hopefully Lucifer would continue to pin his minimal participation on him being 'shy' as he'd thought at the beginning, he wasn't stupid though.

"I'm not sure." He wrote when he got back home on the third day of the Barlow investigation. He'd kept frequenting Chloe's desk in hopes of getting some details about the case; she couldn't help but ask for his opinion some times, but he was out of the case this time, there was only so much Chloe could do without getting in trouble.

He'd avoided the prying little words on his arm until they burned, and itched; Dan was unsure if literally or metaphorically.

Being removed from the case only made him go back to thinking about them. He remembers having dreams as a child, like any other would, to be something amazing in their future. Thinking back to his teenage years when he dreamed of being an action movie actor, it was a little embarrassing and amusing at the same time, but easy. He still thinks about his conviction to become a cop whenever he questions his career choice.

But he hadn't really wanted anything so bad as to call it desire. He couldn't think of anything at least.

"Everybody desires something," Lucifer wrote back almost immediately. "some more interesting things than others."

The last bit turned out to be more mortifying than it probably should have been. He couldn't really put together why exactly him not getting the case provoked him to give Lucifer's latest inquiry another chance, but it had. He wished it hadn't.

What did he want? He'd very well gone and create a "spiritual" bond with a complete stranger just because he didn't want to be lonely anymore... but he wouldn't go that far as to say it was his desire.

Sure he wanted happiness, but who doesn't?  
"Everything is a little confusing now, that's all. Any other moment of my life I'd probably had a straight answer right away."

He wasn't sure why he was suddenly opening up to Lucifer of all people. It was a nice feeling; like that day at the improv class. That night he'd felt like maybe Lucifer could stop being the annoying, pretentious man he'd proved to be earlier that same day, and actually have an opportunity to become something else, a friend even.

The soulmate thing never crossed his mind of course, but you get the gist.

"Oh? Confusing, how, if I may ask?" He read a couple good minutes later.

"I never believed in soulmates to be honest..." he wrote almost immediately after, and he wanted to maybe push himself off a cliff. Openness didn't come too easy to him, so why was Lucifer suddenly becoming his confident?

The bond, maybe? A sick way of it making sure it made the right choice? Of keeping them together? Or just the naturally easy way to talk to someone whose face you can't see. Like writing to no one at all.

And however always getting answers.

"...do you?" He added after several agonising minutes passed with no response.

His objective was never to become happy to Lucifer's side, to become soulmates. But somehow the idea of saying the wrong thing gave him a nasty feeling in his gut. Like he had to puke.

"Why did you write to me then?" It sounded mocking, a but accusing even.

Dan's face cringed at the words, he'd asked himself the same.

"It was the spur of the moment. I didn't think it through." He admitted; Dan had stopped and sat in his bed as he awaited for a response, "What do you think though?"

"I don't believe through free will, I was forced to. But I know they're 'real' if you may. I just think no real freedom comes when one is formed."

"Why did you answer back, then?"

"I don't know."

Dan huffed, this was a bad idea, of course. Neither of them had even a food feeling about this, way to start a relationship with your true soulmate.

Ah yes, the bond.

The one Lucifer and himself now shared. For all eternity.

An unbreakable bond.

And panic seemed closer, as Dan's heart made its slow way up speed.

Fuck.

There's no way back, no way to reverse it, to break it or anule it. No 'counter spell', no 'antidote'. Dan felt like running, like hiding too. He breathed in a lot of air that felt like none at all. He wanted to

What's that?

His arm itched again in that familiar way, and his heart seemed to calm down if just a little.

"It sounded like fun."

Dan let out a breath that he hadn't felt before. He hadn't had a panic attack since he was in middle school.

But suddenly it was gone; his hands still trembled a little from the after-taste. But the suffocating feeling of having no escape was gone.

"Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know... my heart started beating tremendously not two minutes ago. I had a feeling it wasn't coming from my end of the line."

Somehow he felt alright again.


	6. The One and Only Detective Douche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things aren't looking bright, they start to look less bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you have been asking for this, and it makes me so happy to read all your comments, and just know that my fic is being so well received ;v; 
> 
> Thank yall, here you go with the next bit, and I hope to write more soon for you :)
> 
> Edit: also, this work has now 69 bookmarks, and I think Lucifer would be pleased

It was an understatement that Lucifer was becoming impatient. He'd been cautiously trying his best to follow Linda's advise; because apparently that's all that was brought up during his sessions recently... his new bond. 

Yes, it'd been intriguing and fun at first, but Lucifer was eager to see what came next! Would they meet in person sooner than later? Would he be good looking? Would he have a boring day-job? 

Linda insisted he gave him time; some people have more difficulty that others to open up to someone they just met, or something like that. But honestly, how much more bloody time can someone take? He'd been very honest himself hadn't he? Wasn't that supposed to help him open up? If he 'opened up' first? 

Lucifer was sure ready to help him 'open up' in a lot other different ways.

Linda coughed awkwardly, "I understand that you're excited about this, but you need to understand that this man may have some other reasons for not being so open that may not involve you."

Lucifer huffed a little annoyed laugh as he reclined back into his seat, like a reluctant child. "But this is about me! We are bonded aren't we? What's the point of writing in the beginning if he is leaving me here!... all... hot and bothered!" He took an angry sip of his water, but his frown soon disolved into amusement, "I know you're dying to know the man's name too Linda."

"Well, you can't judge me for being curious, can you? I'm your therapist after all, it's nothing but good natured professional curiosity..." she too took a sip of water, suddenly put in the spot. 

"Hmm", he smirked, "well why don't you help me get the man talking, hmm?" 

"I've been good." He played, "I've been rather patient, I haven't tried sexting him... too much... Isn't it fair to finally get something in return?" 

Linda would've scolded him any other day but... okay, she couldn't lie to herself, she was DYING to know, she almost felt like she was back in high school. Gossiping over her friend's crushes. 

"Hmmm," she groaned as she tried to make up her mind; nothing good ever came from taking Lucifer's side. Okay, maybe once or twice. 

"OKAY!" She finally exclaimed, making Lucifer even jump a little on the couch, "but ONLY because I really want to know, so if you don't come back next session and tell me absolutely everything about it,-"

"Fine Linda, you'll get all the juicy details of my, mating endeavours, as soon as we get some information about him, how's that sound?" He smiled coyly.

"Ugh, alright!"

"Splendid!"

 

Dan felt a nagging sensation of treachery... but he let go of it with a huff, as he muttered under his breath. "I really need more sleep."

 

Lucifer didn't let any of the recent events stop him from making his rounds to the precinct, who knew when they'd need him next? And of course the first human he ran into was The one and only Detective Douche, who had, actually, not been living up to his name lately? 

More sideway awkward glances and less douchery than normal. 

Now that Lucifer let himself think about it more, he was downright intrigued. With Chloe not present at the moment, it seemed the perfect timing to walk over and prop himself on the man's desk with a little curious smirk. 

"Why, hello, Daniel, quite a strange evening wouldn't you say?~" his smile almost faltered at Daniels sudden breath intake, he knew he often got quite the reaction out of people, but this was rather unexpected; his eyebrows twitched momentarily into an inquisitive frown instead. But he kept on looking at Dan's rather ungraceful manner.

The twitchy hands, the clumsy little nervous laughs; it was tragic, really. 

"Are you alright, Daniel?"

Finally the douche dared look back at him in the eyes. It was a strange sight. 

He'd seen hate, jealousy, hell -ha-, even worry on the man's eyes...but never fear. 

"I'm more than great actually, but I got to meet with the lieutenant in a few minutes actually, I should get going."

He was left shamefully, with his mouth open mid-inquiry, as he watch Detective Espinoza squirm his way out of the seat behind his desk and no where near the lieutenant's office. 

 

When Chloe finally made an appearance, after working on several other 'boring' things Lucifer ended up not being interested in, Lucifer had had more than enough time to think about the previous occurrence with good measure. 

"Is Daniel avoiding me?" He suddenly asked out-loud, he hadn't meant to word it that way. It's been a mere thought that escaped his mind, and he'd been more concerned about that matter if only the Detective hadn't verified his suspicions. 

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees Dan's strange behaviour as of lately." Chloe, continued, clutching whatever files she had in her hands a little closer to her chest. "I thought I'd talked it out with him, but I guess he wasn't avoiding me."

"Well, he's your ex-husband. If he'd ever avoid someone, whatever would be the reason?" Lucifer questioned, almost indignant.

Chloe barely lifted an unamused brow at him, but she understood Lucifer's direction. She did know him better, but this was different somehow.

Dan wasn't someone she'd know to avoid people so easily, one of the things she'd liked about him enough to get married was his decidedness to talk about things most men evaded. 

There was Palmeto, though; but even then, Chloe forced herself to reconsider, he'd flat out lied, he hadn't shied away. 

"I don't see how pointing out your husband's flaws is going to help me, Detective." 

"What I mean is, Dan would much rather keep his act than bring a spotlight to himself by avoiding people." Chloe explained, "Why don't you try to think back on your own actions, Lucifer?"

"Me?!" He frowned, even bringing a hand dramatically to his chest. 

"Yes, Lucifer, sometimes you do and say things without thinking about the consequences, maybe Dan just got caught in the line of fire this time around." Chloe finished, chastising, as she left to continue her mind-numbing paperwork. 

"Me." Lucifer reverberated in annoyance. 

Whatever the Detective could mean? He was a delight!


	7. Detective Douche to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's another short chapter ;v; I swear I'm trying my best, I have all the fic outlined and all, but it's getting hard to get from point A to point B 
> 
> I'll working hard though ;u;

Dan's breath slowly returned to its normal pace as he stopped, not running away, of course not. A steadying, long breath, almost shaky in his throat relaxed him slightly. He couldn't see Lucifer anymore, so at least that had worked.

"Dan?"

Detective Espinoza did not, for any reason, squeak, no. Not at all. Much less for someone as sweet as Ella Lopez, no.

"Dude, chill, it's just me." She eyed him worryingly, "What's got you like this?"

Well of course Ella was going to ask questions, in that precise moment, when he didn't have any answers, any shareable answers at least. "Nothing, really, I just," he shuffled with his words, he knew in the back of his head he was only digging himself deeper, but his fight or flight response had been activated and there was no looking away from that.

"Hey" Ella insisted in her most calming voice, almost as if talking to a child, or a horse for some reason, "Dan, I'm your friend, come in my lab, let's talk, I'm all ears,"

Lopez might've just picked him up by how easily she was guiding him inside, he didn't want to talk, but at the same time, he really needed to talk. This soulmate thing had him running in circles in his mind, trying to come up with a way out, or in any other direction than the one he was headed.

He heard the soft click of the door shutting closed, and Ella was back holding his arm steadily.

"Alright, talk to me buddy," she stared at him with wide caring eyes, god, he almost told her everything; but it just appeared in his face as a constipated grimace.

"Uh, no, I, look Ella, thanks, but" he twitched a little, his arm was burning at this point from being ignored, "really thanks, but I can't, I can-"

"Hey!" Ella interrupted his stammering by grabbing the wrist that had unconsciously started scratching his arm furiously. If he'd been trying to ease her concerns, well this is not how you do it.

Ella was done talking, pleading him to open up, she'd learned that sometimes people don't want help when they need it the most, so she quickly pulled up his sleeve wit a determined little frown, and gasped softly at what she read there, surrounded by blotchy red skin.

_'What I want is to know your name, love'_

"You!" Ella's big eyes transformed from worry to disbelief in a matter of seconds.

"Aaagh, it's not," Daniel's hands stuttered to get his sleeve back in place, his whole body trembling slightly at having his little secret out, although not the whole truth, "so I have a soulmate, you saw it, I'll just go..." he trailed off as he tried to flee once more.

Ella's surprisingly strong grip stopped him short.

"No. You're Lucifer's soulmate." Ella finished accusingly.

Dan's body completely stopped, even the shivers. No wonder Ella had seemed pissed rather than enthusiastic when she heard from Lucifer. "How do you know?"

"Lucifer's been chatting with me about it since he found out. He showed me what he wrote last night," She said in a soft voice.

Dan cursed under his breath, of course Ella had been an accomplice to Lucifer, being so excited herself.

"He seems legitimately excited about it,"

Daniel knows what heartache feels like, and that hurt, he knew he wasn't being fair to Lucifer; but having Ella of all people say it made it somehow even worse.

"I know it's not any of my business," she continued warily, "but, dude, please don't hurt Lucifer."

  
Great. If he needed anymore fuel to his self-loath and nerve wrecking thoughts, well, Ella had given him some. Lucifer is not a child, he doesn't need protecting and gentle care, at least he shouldn't; but for some reason Daniel felt as if he'd been kicking a puppy around this whole time he'd been shying away from any real answers.

The words in his arm had stopped burning, and had started to fade ever so slightly. After the whole situation in Ella's lab he'd finished work with her last words playing on repeat on his mind.

He'd been so focus on finding a way out of a relationship with Lucifer that he didn't even think that maybe he had feelings too, and maybe he was hurting them. And honestly, he felt like shit.

But that didn't matter did it? He shouldn't have written in the first place when he was so vulnerable, in the heat of the moment just to selfishly cure his loneliness.

A sudden tickling itched into his other forearm, he turned to it in a daze to read;

  
_'Well, you feel positively gloomy today, are you alright?'_

Dan laughed and his eyes stung, of course. The damned bond had let his emotions trickle through it and avert Lucifer of his pathetic state.

Why did Lucifer act like this? Sure he wasn't a bad person, not really, annoying and a little irresponsible, yes, but not bad. He knew bad; hell, he'd been worse. But it was almost surprising to experience this Lucifer.

So careful, so observant and ready to appease. It made his heart ache in his ribcage and his lungs hurt when he tried to breath.

 _'I'm not quite sure I'm doing this right, but my therapist says it's good to talk, so do you want to talk?'_  
  
Maybe it was time to stop running in circles, of looking a way out, when maybe this wasn't so bad. Even if his stomach felt sick and his head light at the thought.

_'I'm sorry'_

Lucifer took a few more seconds to respond, but Dan knew he hadn't made much sense.

_'Whatever for, darling?'_

_'I'm sorry I haven't been as open,'_

_'You're forgiven, love, everyone gets a little nervous every once in a while, I have that effect on people'_

Even when Daniel felt like the worse kind of person Lucifer seemed to bring a small chuckle to his lips; he was unbelievable. In a weirdly good kind of way.

_'I guess I should tell you my name, but It won't be news to you,'_

When Lucifer didn't answer for a good twenty minutes after that, Daniel swallowed the heavy lump in his throat and with shaky hands wrote,

_'I'm Daniel Espinoza, Detective Douche to you.'_


	8. Broken Ballads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah all your beautiful comments have inspired me so much!! ;v; so thank you all for that! 
> 
> This bit is a little bit longer I think 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, 
> 
>  
> 
> The drama >:D

As it was to be expected, Daniel received no good answer after that, or at all! He had waited with trembling hands and his heart beating in his throat, but it never came. The blow. The mock maybe.

Nothing.

And nothing even at the precinct either.

If Dan didn't feel guilty before, well.

Chloe was worried. Of course she was. She'd mentioned a couple of times that she'd seen him slightly off, but hadn't really thought much about it because to be fair, Lucifer was always off in normal society standards.

"I don't know Dan, I think I'll go check on him," she declared on the second day without Luciferness at the precinct, "I know it's early on and he tends to run off and do his own thing once in a while, but I have a weird feeling about this one,"

Dan wanted to go.

He really did; to apologise, for not saying his name earlier, hell, for even making the bond in the first place. But if Lucifer had been this affected by him being his soulmate, then maybe showing his face wasn't the best idea. Chloe had her way of bringing Lucifer back from his darkness.

Back at his little cold apartment Dan still couldn't stop thinking about it. Chloe really had this very amazing thing with Lucifer. He was not blind, no one at the precinct was. They had a connection that he couldn't begin to understand; and yet he still wished he had gone too, even if the thought of it made him feel out of place. It was for the best, if someone could understand Lucifer even slightly, that'd be Chloe.

  
Chloe didn't understand.

When she got there she expected to see the place either a) filled with half naked people, or b) littered with empty bottles of expensive alcohol. Instead, Lucifer had been playing his piano, one of those broken ballads he seemed to be fond of.

"Lucifer?" She asked softly, she was certain he knew she was there.

"Ah, Detective, didn't expect you here," he finally acknowledged almost reluctantly, as she continued to approach him.

Beside the piano she could finally see him, he was disheveled, his curls a little all over the place, and for some reason, there was dust in his expensive dress pants.

"I just came by to check on you," she started tentatively.

"Oh? Miss me already, Detective?" He taunted with a little forced smile.

"Lucifer," she pressed, "I just want you to know I'm here if you need to talk,"

Lucifer chuckled almost like a maniac, "There's nothing to talk about detective," he responded as he finally turned fully to her.

"If this is something about your family again or-" the words dissipated in her mouth as she saw the skin under his disheveled sleeve, it was black, painted, like a marker of sorts.

"Nothing to do with anyone upstairs I can assure you, Detective-" Chloe had her hands already on his arm, pulling back his sleeve, there was a black blotch of something right over where that first soulmate greeting had been. Oh, Lucifer.

Lucifer let out a nervous broken chuckle as he retrieved his arm, and pulled back the sleeve, "it'll wash off, at least until the message fades away,"

"What did he say?" Chloe felt angry for some reason, the same anger she felt whenever Trixie had complained about a kid bothering her at school.

"It doesn't matter," he lifted himself off the stool, and put on a broken smile "now I believe you should be home with the spawn already now shouldn't you, Detective? No need to worry about me," he all but pushed her out, which Chloe reluctantly accepted. She did need to go back, but this didn't get her as close to helping him as she'd wished. This was Lucifer of course, but she'd at least wish to see on of his common outbursts or something, but Lucifer just put up a front, a calm creepy front.

She pulled out her phone as the elevator doors pinged open at the lower level, and texted Linda, maybe she'd have more luck.

  
When she'd been out of sight, however, Lucifer's façade faded, he padded back towards the piano where his forgotten glass sat; it was empty, of course. He could help but chuckle, and soon the glass was smashing itself against the stone wall, bits and pieces everywhere.

  
The scalding water in the shower stung mildly at his back, it was nice; hot enough so he could actually feel,... something.

Sure enough the black ink had washed off easily, not quite adhering to his skin the way it would on a mortal, but the faintest of letters were still there. Slapping him in the face.

Daniel Espinoza

Of course. To his luck, his soulmate had to be someone who continuously proved to want nothing to do with him.

Soulmates were supposed to be perfect.

But then again, angels had been supposed to be near perfect too, no flaws, or questions. Yet there he was, a walking antithesis.

He didn't even have the energy to blame his father for this. He wasn't sure that was true this time. His nails scratched harshly at the written skin, going red and stinging lightly.

There had to be a way to break the bond, sure they were told it wasn't possible, but who said they were always told the truth, Dear Dad did like to keep his secrets after all.

His appointment with Linda for today would have to wait until some other time; so he quickly picked up his phone, ready to text Linda when a soft ding from the elevator called his attention.

"Linda?" His brows furrowed, "what a... surprise..."

She had a stern look on her face, another figure came behind her.

"And Amenadiel," he exhaled with a little roll to his eyes "perfect,"

"Lucifer, Chloe texted me," that brought his attention back, "and I knew you'd try to cancel our appointment today, am I right?" She questioned, pointedly looking at the phone still clutched between his fingers.

"Well, I'm having a busy day, Linda, no need to be offended,"

"Lucifer, you don't need to put up a front with me, you know that," she added, "Chloe mentioned something about your bond,"

Amenadiel was soon in front of him, grabbing his shoulders firmly, "Tell me Luci, did you do something, brother?"

"Me?!" He broke out of his hold, "of course, big bad Devil like me can only do wrong can he? The Devil doesn't care!"

"Do you?" Linda interrupted, and Lucifer's face grimaced,

"That's not the point,"

"But it is Lucifer," Linda insisted, "No matter how much you deny it, you cared for this person, it perfectly fine for you to feel hurt if they said something you don't agree with."

"You don't understand," Lucifer muttered,

"Then help me," Her voice was soft, not pushing anymore, like working with a child.

"There's no need, I'll find a way to break this bloody bond, there's ought to be a way."

"Lucifer!" Amenadiel's face showed disgust and horror at the same time, "you know that is impossible, and even if you found a way, it would most likely bring great consequences!"

It only made Lucifer laugh with his whole body, "And I've been known to care about the consequences! It no point in letting this go any further if neither party wants to be part of this bond,"

"Who is this person then Lucifer?"

The Devil's jaw clenched, his eyes looking around everywhere as if somewhere in this room he could find a way out of this whole conversation, there was no point in fighting anymore was there, bloody persistent they were.

"Detective Douche, of course" he finally announced dramatically, and to be fair, none would've ever seen that coming.

It was quiet.

"Now you understand why this needs to be broken, Detective Espinoza would've never wanted me as his soulmate! So there's no wrong in cutting it short,"

"But you would?" Linda probed once more,

Lucifer inhaled sharply, his insides doing a little weird loop that hurt his chest, "Of course not!"

The flapping of wings to their left distracted them from the tension, Amenadiel was gone.

  
Dan had had better days, that was for sure. But for some reason today was weirder than it was bad, as he was sitting down in his ratty old sofa, trying to put aside everything Lucifer for the day, his breath had caught in his throat, his heart had beaten harshly and his hands felt shaky. Another panic attack?

No; his hands weren't really shaking, he didn't feel actual panic, just a racing heart, and a faded feeling of stinging on his arm.

Was this what Lucifer had felt the other day? He checked his arm, no answer yet of course.

The feeling of not being able to breathe was familiar, but still unpleasant; he took a huge breath; however, when his for was flung open all of a sudden, and in came Lucifer's brother Amenadiel.

"I have questions for you," he said accusingly,

"H-hey dude, what the hell? Can't you knock, at le-" he nervously complained, standing up and backing away from the door.

"The soul bond is a sacred," Amenadiel stated as face case close to Dan's, "I know my brother is difficult, but he seemed to actually care about this bond, in his own way,"

Was he getting,... the shovel talk?

"And it's not only my duty to protect the sacred nature of it, but my brother too,"

"Okay, alright," Dan stuttered, "look, I'm sorry, I never meant for this to go this way-"

"Well, fix it."

Amenadiel had hurried out with firm stomps right after. Daniel wasn't even sure what was going on anymore.

He knew he'd potentially hurt Lucifer, getting his hopes up only to realise it was, well, him. But apparently things were getting a little more carried away, a disaster.

Well, Lucifer will have to forgive him for making him see his face in a time like this, but they needed to talk.

 

 

 


End file.
